A DigiValentines Day
by ssjgokillo
Summary: Davis has the perfect plan to get Kari, unfortunatley, not everything goes according to plan. DAIKARI Happy VDay y'all!


A DigiValentines Day

Disclaimer: I don't ownDigimon. TOEI does,Although they seem totake great joy in ruiningit as time goes on…I also do not own "SimpleAnd Clean" by UtadaHikaru, from KingdomHearts. Hell, I barely ownmy clothes!--

"Hikari!" Davis cried out to the retreating figure as she walked down the sidewalk. "Please! I'm sorry! Kari!"

Kari did not pay him any heed as she continued walking down the sidewalk. A bundle of roses slowly fell out of Davis' hand as his head fell. The heavy clouds above, bursting into a brilliant shower, as Davis stood there. The few people who passed by barely gave him a second look, and he felt more alone than he ever had before.

_When you walk away _

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

It was the day before Valentines day, and Davis finally had the perfect gift to give Kari. He had spent a lot of time planning everything out, and making doubly sure that everything would be perfect. First, he'd take her out to dinner, and then he'd give her a dozen roses. Then he'd tell her how he really felt about her, and then give her the gift. He smiled to himself as he walked up to her door. He knocked three times, and then stood patiently, enjoy the pleasant afternoon air. Soon, Davis heard footsteps heading towards the door, and the bolt being drawn. The door swung open, and there stood Kari, looking as beautiful as ever in Davis' opinion.

"Hi Davis!" She said as she gave him a smile. Davis felt his heart starting to beat faster as he prepared himself for what he was about to do. He swallowed the lump in his throat and gave her his own weak smile.

"H-Hiya Kari! Hey, I was wondering. W… Would you like to have me with dinn… I mean… Would me like you for dinner? ARGH! Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" He said, mentally kicking himself for messing that up. Kari giggled at her friend, and nodded.

"Sure Davis, that sounds like fun. What time will you pick me up?" She asked. Davis grinned triumphantly. "At around 6, if that's good for you."

"That's fine Davis. I'll be ready." She said, bidding him goodbye and slowly closing the door. Davis' grin only widened, as he turned and practically flew back to his own apartment.

_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately, you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said,_

Davis was ready by 5:30, and blew time until 5:45. He then began walking over to the Kamiya residence. He arrived right about 5:55, and smiled to himself, as he knocked on the door. He had changed into a nice blue shirt, with a black over shirt, and a pair of black slacks. His heart once again started beating faster. 'Calm down Motomiya,' He told himself, 'You can do this!'

The door opened, and Kari stepped out into the hallway. She was wearing a nice red shirt, and a knee length skirt. She smiled at Davis, and locked the door behind her. "Hey! You're not wearing your goggles!" She said. Indeed, Davis was not wearing his goggles. They were his sign of leadership, and he didn't want to be a leader today.

"Yeah, you ready to go?" He asked. Kari nodded, and the two started walking back towards Davis' house.

Davis smiled as he opened the door to his apartment. Kari smiled back, and stepped inside. She had been to his apartment a couple times before, but something seemed different this time. She spotted it almost right away. The house was clean. The normal Motomiya mess from a "on the go" household was gone, everything was spotless. Not only that, but the small table was now adorned with a white table cloth, and two candles. Not only that, but a delicious aroma wafted throughout the entire apartment, almost making Kari's mouth water. Davis smiled, as he lead her into the dinning room. He pulled out a seat, and motioned for her to sit down. She did, and Davis whisked himself into the kitchen. He came back a few moments later with a wok filled with a stir fry of noodles and chicken and beef and an assortment of vegetables. He set the wok down in the middle of the table, and dished some up for Kari. He then sat down in his own seat, and dishing himself up.

"Itedakimasu!" Davis said happily as he picked up his chopsticks. Hikari smiled, and picked up her own, as they both began to eat the meal. Kari took a bite of the noodles, and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Mmmmm…. Davis! This is great, I didn't know you could cook so well!" She said, as she quickly reached down to take another bite. Davis simply smiled.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it!" He said.

The two ate the rest of the meal in silence, doing justice to it as only two good friends could. After they finished, Davis stood, and took the dishes into the kitchen. He quickly rinsed them off, and placed them in the dishwasher. He then came back out and looked at Kari.

"Hey, do you want to go for a walk?" He asked. She smiled, and nodded. The two left his apartment and headed for Odaiba park, where the train that had carried the original Digidestined from the Digiworld was still sitting. The sky was starting to get overcast, but it only seemed to make the surroundings more enjoyable. Davis fumbled around with the object in his pocket. He checked his watch, and noticed that it was almost time.

"Ummm… Hey Kari, could you excuse me for a second, I have to go to the bathroom." He said.

"Sure Davis, I'll just wait here for you." Kari said, sitting down on a nearby bench. Davis nodded, and took off down a path towards the bathrooms. He veered off at the last second though, and went into the bushes instead. Hidden behind them, was Veemon and Gatomon, the roses next to them. Veemon glared at Davis when he approached.

"What took you sho long?" Veemon asked.

"Sorry, me and Kari just got here. Here, you guys can go back to the apartment, I've got it from here." Davis said, as he picked up the roses and handed the keys to Veemon and Gatomon. Veemon just huffed, but smiled at his partner as the two started walking off. Before they got far, Gatomon turned back.

"Good luck Davis." She said, before her and Veemon ran off. Davis just smiled, and put his hands and the roses behind his back, as he walked back to where Kari was waiting.

"That was quick." She said as she stood up from the bench. Davis just smiled. This was it, the moment he had been waiting for. He began to open his mouth when a ringing came from Kari's purse.

"Oh, just a second Davis." Kari said. She reached into her purse and pulled out a pink cell phone, placing it near her ear. "Hello? Oh! Hi TK, what's up. Wha? OHMYGOD! I compeletley forgot! I'm sorry, I'll be right over. Yeah okay, bye." Kari hung up the phone and placed it in her bag. "Davis, I'm really sorry, but I've got to go. I'm supposed to be at TK's place right now." She said, as she began to leave. Davis stood dumbstruck. His plan had fallen apart. She was leaving, because… because of _him_. Why was TK always getting in the way? Why would she always go to him instead of Davis.

"Why…" Davis said in a whisper. Kari turned around an looked at him.

"What Davis?" Kari asked. Davis could feel the anger boiling in him.

"WHY ALWAYS TK?! WHY IS HE SO DAMNED IMPORTANT?! WHY CAN'T I EVER GET A CHANCE! IT'S ALWAYS 'TK THIS, OR TK THAT!', WELL I'M SICK OF IT! WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT STUPID T-GAY HAVE THAT I DON'T?!" Davis couldn't help himself, the screams just came out. Kari's eyes only widened, until Davis was finished. Then, they narrowed dangerously.

"Y…You're a jerk, you know that Davis. I don't ever want to speak to you again!" Kari said, as she spun on her heel and stormed out of the park. Davis realizing what just happened, shook his head and called after her…

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said "No,I don't think life is quite that simple" _

_When you walk away _

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go _

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

Davis could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He had messed up, big time. Before he knew what he was doing he took off running. He ran across the wet sidewalks, turning corners, going down streets with names he couldn't see because of the tears in his eyes. He ran until his lungs were burning, and even then he continued until he came to the school. There he sat against a tree, and buried his head in his hands.

"Stupid… stupid stupid stupid!" He yelled at himself.

_so simple and clean_

_The daily things like this and that and what is what_

_That keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me and said,_

"_Davis!_"

Davis don't know how long he had been sitting like that, but it felt like it had to have been at least a couple of hours. He had dozed off, the tree luckily covering him from most of the rain. He could have sworn he heard someone calling out his name. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, but didn't see anybody. He stood up and stretched, his muscles feeling cold and sore.

"Davis…." A voice called our from somewhere behind him. He turned around and looked around the tree. There was Kari, with Veemon and Gatomon close by, walking down the sidewalk. Davis felt like trash for what he had said earlier, and was just going to walk on back to his apartment, when he realized that Veemon had the keys. He sighed, and walked from around the tree, and headed towards them.

"Hey guys…" Davis said, trying to smile but failing miserably. His voice cracked, and his throat felt a little sore. Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon all looked relieved when they saw Davis, and ran over to him.

"Where were you Davis? I tried calling your house but Veemon said you weren't there, and that he thought you were with me. We looked all over trying to find you!" Kari said, glad that her friend was alright.

"Sorry, I was just doing some thinking… I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier Kari…" Davis said.

"It's alright Davis, I shouldn't have just left like that… Gatomon, Veemon, could you guys give us a minute please?" Kari asked. Veemon and Gatomon just nodded, and scampered off (I like that word, from now on more of my characters are just gonna scamper! ).

_Wish I could prove I love you_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple_

"I'm really sorry about what I said Davis. The thing is, I was going to TK's house to talk about you. He was going to help me plan a way of asking you to the Valentines Day Dance at our school this tomorrow. But after you blew up like that I got mad. But then I realized that you had been trying really hard today, and I hadn't been very fair in just running off like that. I'm really sorry Davis…" Kari said, lowering her head in shame.

Davis only stared at her for a minute. "Y-You were going to ask me? But, why didn't you just ask me? You knew I would've said yes!" He said.

"I know, but after how awful I'd treated you when you flirted with me in the past, I thought I'd have to do something to prove it." She said, looking into his eyes.

"It's enough for me when you say it…" Davis said in a whisper, staring deep into her beautiful brown eyes.

Their lips met for a moment, sending chills throughout their entire bodies. Davis felt all the pain and soreness leave his being once his lips met with Kari's, even for that small moment. He looked at her, and pulled the small box out of his pocket.

"Here Kari, this is what I was going to give to you today after I asked you to go to the dance with me tomorrow…" Davis said, as he placed the box in her hands. Kari smiled, and opened the box. She gasped when she saw what was inside. It was a gorgeous golden locket, with the kanji for Hikari (light) inscribed on it. On the inside was a picture of her and one of Gatomon. Kari smiled and looked up into Davis' face.

"It's beautiful… thank you so much Davis!" Kari said. She threw her arms around his neck, and drew him into a tight embrace. She then tilted her head, and closed her eyes, as she pressed her lips against Davis'.

_Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

When Veemon and Gatomon came back, they were still like that, in a world of their own, were only they existed. Veemon and Gatomon smiled at each other, as their partners continued to kiss under the moon light.

_Hold me _

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

The End.

A/N: Well, what'dya think? Did ya like it? I hope so. Happy V-Day everybody!!


End file.
